memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Sarina Douglas
Sarina Douglas was female Human who lived in the 24th century. History Early life When Douglas was a child, her parents had her genetically enhanced. The procedure left her in a catatonic state. ( ) Sarina's problem stemmed from the procedure enhancing her cerebral cortex to accelerate the rate at which she processed information. However, her visual and auditory systems were not able to channel stimuli into her cortex, leaving her processes out of sync and unable to focus on what was going on around her. ( }}) Working with Bashir By the 2370s, Douglas had been selected by Karen Loews (along with Jack, Lauren and Patrick) to be separated from the Institute's other residents so she could work with her and help give her a normal life. In 2374, Doctor Loews brought Douglas and the others to Deep Space 9 for Julian Bashir to work with her. It was hoped that Bashir, as someone who had been genetically enhanced but had led a normal life, would be able to convince her that she could do the same. After the four watched a transmission from Damar, Sarina worked out that the Dominion wanted the Kabrel system for the tri-nucleic fungus there that they could use to make yridium bicantizine, one of the components of ketracel-white, and keep the Jem'Hadar alive indefinitely. Douglas later informed Bashir of the others' plan to give Federation secrets to Damar and Weyoun, allowing Jack, Lauren and Patrick to be stopped before they committed treason. ( ) Later that year, when Jadzia Dax informed him of her research into modifying the Jem'Hadar, Bashir told her for every Julian Bashir there was a Jack, a Patrick, a Sarina and a Khan Singh. ( ) Cure and a new life In 2375, Jack, Lauren and Patrick brought Sarina back to Deep Space 9 for Bashir to perform a procedure on her and free her from her catatonic state. The procedure was a success and Douglas and Bashir began a brief relationship. Bashir came to realize he was putting himself before Sarina and arranged for her to work at the Corgal Research Center. ( }}) Section 31 and the Future Cole of Section 31 was aware of Douglas and the others and Bashir's involvement with them, but also of other genetically enhanced people, such as Ethan Locken. ( ) At some point prior to 2382, Sarina was contacted by Section 31 operative L'Haan and recruited into the agency as an operative. During August of 2382, Sarina and Julian Bashir were assigned a mission to Salavat to investigate intelligence reports suggesting that the Typhon Pact was constructing a Quantum slipstream drive powered vessel at a facility in that system. During the mission, Sarina was captured and interrogated by the Breen. She was able to escape and make the rendevous with the [[USS Aventine|USS Aventine]]. During the mission Sarina and Julian Bashir reunited and started a romantic relationship. Nevertheless, it was later revealed that Sarina has accepted an assignment within Section 31 and has been tasked with recruiting Bashir into the agency by her handler, L'Haan. ( |Zero Sum Game}}) Visions In 2376, Bashir had a vision of Sarina, now a fellow patient, while being affected by the Cathedral artifact. ( ) Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline in which Khan triumphed in the Eugenics Wars, Douglas was a superhuman and served on the Earthfleet vessel Defiance under Princeps Bashir as a Doctor. When Constantin Amoros left the ship as part of the boarding party to the [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]], Douglas was the senior medical officer on board. She informed Bashir of the conditions of those who were in suspension aboard the Botany Bay and that they were "basics" - Humans without genetic enhancements. ( ) Connections External link * category:humans category:augments category:scientists category:doctors Category:Section 31 associates